


When You Can't Sleep At Night

by samdrake



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Long Distance Relationships, Phone Calls, Sleep, long distance, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samdrake/pseuds/samdrake
Summary: Trying to fall asleep at night without your love is the hardest thing to do, but at least he always comes through with late night phone calls.





	When You Can't Sleep At Night

They always say that once you get a taste of falling asleep next to someone you love, that sleeping alone will be your least favorite thing to do after that. And damn, were they right. Falling asleep without Sam’s body draped over yours, his head tucked into the crook of your neck, soft sores escaping from his tired lips, and his legs tangled in yours was next to impossible. You had become so accustomed to it, that falling asleep without him seemed so exotic. 

Of course, this wasn’t every night - it was just for now, after Sam went away to help Sully do a job in India while you were recovering from a minor injury from the last job you two took. You missed him dearly, but thank god for FaceTime (which you had to help Sam learn how to use, because god knows he’s a beginner at technology at best), late night phone calls and good morning texts. But sleeping without him was something you couldn’t replace.

The TV was playing a sitcom you weren’t necessarily paying attention to at a near inaudible volume, just to help your mind ease and relax so you could eventually fall asleep. But it wasn’t helping, you missed Sam too much, and you had barely talked to him all day. At this point, you were ready to hop on plane to India, kiss him, and not let him go until he used a scraper to get you off.

You heard your phone buzz on the nightstand next to your bed, your boyfriend’s name popping up making you grin from ear to ear. You hit the accept button and held the phone up to your ear.

“Hey you,” you greeted, “I was just thinking about you.”

“Naked, I hope?” you could sense a smirk forming across his lips.

“Hmmph. I was thinking about how much I miss you.” you replied, turning to your side as your focus completely left the TV.

“I miss you too, princess,” he sighed, “It’s beautiful in India, I wish you could see it.”

“Maybe one of these days we should just travel all over the world for the hell of it,” you suggested, “no artifacts, no treasure hunting, no life-threatening jobs to take. Just you, me, and preferably hotels with an open bar.”

“Oh, now what’s the fun in that? I thought risking our lives and escaping death nearly every day made our relationship so much more fun?”

“You’re such an ass, you know that?” you chuckled, running a hand through your hair.

“But that’s why you love me. Because I’m an ass, and you love my ass.”

“Speaking of asses, when are you bringing yours back home?”

“Soon, baby. Sully and I have a few loose ends we gotta take care of, end this gig and then I’m on the first flight back home to you. I hate this as much as you do, you have no idea how hard it is sleeping without you.” Sam groaned. You smiled, your heart warm at the thought of Sam not being able to sleep without you next to him either. “I actually miss you hogging all of the blankets and you kicking me in your sleep, sometimes.”

“Or, do you just miss sleeping next to me because it’s better than dealing with Sully’s nighttime routines?”

“Oh, definitely that, too.”

You yawned, your exhaustion quickly kicking in. It really did help talking to Sam, it wasn’t the same without him holding you as you slept, but his goodnight calls were your favorite part of the night when he was gone.

“You sound tired, baby. Get some sleep, okay?”

“Can you be next to me when I wake up?”

“Princess, when I get home, I’m gonna annoy the hell out of you so much to the point where you send me back to India yourself.”

“I can’t wait. I love you, Sam.”

“I love you too, Y/N. I’ll call you tomorrow, get some sleep.”

“Have fun, don’t get yourself killed and don’t wind up in a prison in India. Oh, and tell Sully I said hey.”

“Will do. Sleep tight, baby.”

After you had hung up, you turned your phone off and plugged it into the charger. You turned the TV off and got comfortable under your covers, slowly falling asleep with the sound of Sam’s voice the last thing you thought of before you fell into your slumber.


End file.
